Who I was is who I want to be
by Mrs.Hermione Jane Weasley
Summary: When Grace is five she's kidnapped by Deatheaters.  Not just any Deatheaters, but by the Malfoy's, who think she's their kid.  Follow her as she remembers and finds her real family once again.  PostWar.  Grace's POV. AU fic.  Rated M for strong language.
1. The Dream of a Memory?

The Memory of a Dream or The Dream of a Memory

As I walked into the kitchen I looked around for Mummy and Daddy. I gazed up at the clock and frowned. At eight o'clock on a Sunday morning they should be up. Mummy always made breakfast and Daddy tried to explain Quidditch to me, but Daddy always got the terms confused when my brothers were at school.

He once said that most of the family knew more about Quidditch than any other subject. I remembered the Quidditch match my aunts and uncles had insisted on having last night at a family dinner. Gran and Granda didn't play so they could spend time with my cousins and me. It was funny watching my aunts and uncles fly up to each other and kiss their husband or wife in the middle of the game. Mummy even did that to Daddy and laughed when his broom dived ten feet before he regained control. I think that was the most exciting part of the match. Daddy sure added some comedy there.

But, now I think of the time on the clock again. Mummy and Daddy only slept in if I slept in and they were still always awake before me. Walking into the family room I looked around again. No Daddy waiting to pick up his little girl and bring her in to the bedroom to snuggle with Mummy and him. I walked towards the hall, passing the staircase.

When I heard a noise I jumped and withdrew into the shadows next to the bookcase that Daddy had cleverly stuffed into an alcove just behind the stairs. It had sounded like one my uncles made when they apparated into the backyard for a family dinner. I waited, thinking something might be wrong and hoping that my wonderful parents would walk out of their room just having overslept. When I heard nothing more and no one exited form the room I dashed across the room I was in, my footsteps silent on the wooden floor, stopping by the secret door that led in to my parents master bathroom.

Mummy, who worked for the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, and Daddy, who was always repeating the motto of a family friend, 'Constant Vigilance', had a secret exit to every room in the house, just in case bad people, called Death Eaters, ever attacked to get back at my family for bringing down their evil master.

I opened the door slightly and peered in. No one was laying wait in the bathroom, so I opened the door wider and entered it. I walked straight for the other door, the one that lead into my parents bedroom. Opening that one every so slightly, even more so than I had with the door into the bathroom, I watched the sight in front of me. A man in black wizards robes had Mummy pinned against the door leading to the hallway. Her hair was the length it always was before she when to bed, that wasn't what concerned me. It was the color of her hair. I t was pure white, shock white. Mummy's eyes light up as she saw me and her head was jerked upwards. The man had his wand to Mummy's throat and was thrusting her head upwards. He pushed against her and laughed as she cried out. In a flash of light Mummy crumpled to the floor. There was a laugh from the other side of the room that drew my attention. There was another person dressed in black robes, though with their back to me, I couldn't tell whether the person was a man or a woman. Looking at what they seemed to be staring at I saw Daddy, his hair grayer than yesterday, hung over the footboard of the bed, limp like Mummy. The sheets were tangled around his body as if someone had ripped him and Mummy out of bed.

All of a sudden another figure dressed in black appeared out of thin air, although with out the firecracker-like sound. He had probably used a spell to make his self almost invisible and had just reversed it. The person who had their back to me spun around and jumped into the arms of the man who had appeared out of thin air. I could tell it was a woman and that she must have cared about the man very much. The man cupped her cheek with his hand and raised her face to his. He kissed her passionately. When he pulled back he turned and faced me.

I ran out of the bathroom and straight to the closest secret door to the outside. I ran through the backyard, hoping to get to our neighbor's house or maybe to Gran and Granda's, just hoping to be safe from those people. I yelled for help as I ran. I yelled for the neighbors, for Gran and Granda, for my aunt and uncle who lived near by. I tripped as I reached the gate and when I tried to get up my legs wouldn't move. Someone had hit me with a leg-locking curse. I yelled for help again. As my voice rose another octave I suddenly couldn't make another sound. They had used the silencing charm on me, making me helpless. Tears flowed down my face.

The woman came running towards me, her hood having fallen off. Her black hair was long and she looked rather similar to a girl one of my uncles had dated when he was in school. As she got closer to me I started thrashing my arms, hoping to make her want to stay away from me. She brushed aside my hands and picked me up, cradling me in her arms as one would a baby. She whispered to me, "Don't worry, sweetie, mummy's got you. Oh, my poor baby. What have those wicked people done to you? You don't even remember your mummy or your daddy. Oh, my poor, poor, poor Gracie! Let's go find your daddy and go home. Does that sound good to you baby?"

She knew my name. I couldn't get around the fact that she knew my name and said that she was my mother. She had laughed as Mummy had been cursed by one of those men she brought with her. She carried me down the hill to the place where the men were standing. One of the men, the one that had kissed the woman who held me in her arms, came over to us. He kissed the woman again and then kissed the top of my head.

"Our baby girl. We finally have our baby girl back. Cho, darling, let's go home and be a real family. Just us and our Gracie. I love you, I love you both so very much," he slid his hood back to look in my face. He smiled and wiped my tears away. He looked back at the woman he had referred to as 'Cho'.

"After five years of looking for our baby, we finally have her back. I still can't get past the memory of how she was ripped out of my hands and I was left to bleed to death. But now, our family has been put back together and I can't wait for the rest of our lives. Our lives, together with our baby girl, _our _baby girl. Draco, I love you so much. Let's go home, love." The man, 'Draco', smiled and pulled us into his arms. Then, everything went black. It felt like I was being squeezed through a tube and I couldn't breathe.

I jolted up, pulling myself out of sleep. Tears ran freely down my face and cold sweat glistened on my forehead. Silently, I cursed that dream of a memory or memory of a dream. I could no longer remember which one the vision was, but I still wished, that if it was a dream of a memory, that the day that memory took place had never happened. I rose out of bed and pulled my dressing gown on over my nightgown and opened the door of my room as slightly as I had in my dream or vision or whatever it was.

I looked up and down the hall to see if those odd house-elves Father kept in employment were anywhere around. Those things had always scared and disturbed me. I shuddered at the thought of those creepy things trying to kiss the hems on my robes and dresses. Seeing none in this hall, I exited my room and walked towards the bathroom.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I looked in the mirror and pitied myself once again, for I was the only person in the house for whom the lights had to come on for without the wave of a wand. I was an underage witch and not in school in a pure-blood family and Father and Mother were sticklers for rules. I knew almost no magic and had just learned to fly a week ago. I looked in my dark, twinkling eyes in the mirror, scrunching my face and changing my hair color from light brown, like my hair would have be if I was not a metamorphmagus, to a hot pink.

"I am Grace Amy Malfoy, the daughter of Draco and Cho Malfoy. I am eleven years old. I am a witch. I am a metamorphmagus. I am betrothed to Emilio Zabini, son of Blaise and Bambina Zabini. I want to die." I hated my family. I had tried to run away on more than one occasion, but each time someone had tattled on me. Then, I had to deal with Mother becoming hysterical and Father becoming angered, each time asking how I could do that to my poor, poor mother. I was tired of it and soon I'd be going to Hogwarts. Soon, I'd be somewhat free of my wretched parents. Then, the only people I'd have to deal with would be Emilio and my brother, Scorpius. What a joy that would be.

Making my way back to my gods awful room I walked past the library, my favorite place in the whole house. I froze when I heard my Father's voice. He sounded angry, I hoped he didn't think that I ran away again. I listened for Mother, but I couldn't hear her crying. I sighed in relief. It wasn't that. I listened to what Father was saying, trying to find out who he was talking about.

"Crabbe, have you found out why Zabini is ignoring me? If he's creating another betrothal for his son behind my back, well, I can simply not allow it. Now that I have Grace gracing my halls once more I will give her everything my wife wants her to have. My wife wants Grace to marry Emilio. She sees the adoration in his eyes when he gazes at Grace and like wise when Grace gazes at him. Cho can tell that even though the children want to hate each other they can't help but love each other. Now, until you bring back news of what the Zabini family is up to, do not return to my presence. Leave!" my Father barked at the man he had once tried to get me to call 'Uncle Crabbe'. He stopped that the day he found 'Uncle Crabbe' sneaking in to my bedroom to show me 'magic'. Father wouldn't let Crabbe near me ever again and every time he came over afterwards Mother would send me to my room, paying me five galleons to 'be sick'. I heard a loud crack, indicating that Crabbe had disapparated. I walked down the hall at a stately pace, getting closer and closer to my room and farther and farther away from my Father.

"Gracie, darling, what are you doing up so late? Aren't you going shopping tomorrow with your mother?" I cursed him, I was a foot from my door and now I had to be picture eloquence.

"I had to visit the watercloset, Father. I was just heading back to my room and go to sleep again. Yes, mother is taking me shopping tomorrow. I have to get my school supplies and my new robes. Mother even said that I could buy an owl." I told him, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"That's wonderful, dearest, but please do change your hair back. You'll give your mother a scare if she comes to wake you up and your hair is hot pink instead of the brown she so adores. Good night, Gracie." He walked up and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I had often wondered if it was just to put on a show, or if he really meant it.

"Night, Father. See you in the morning." I slipped into my room, quickly closing my door. Jumping into my bed and pulling the covers up to my head, I fell asleep before you could say Godric Gryffindor.

Mother ripped the covers off my head in the morning and screamed. That's what she got for scheduling this damned trip to Diagon Alley so bloody early. I knew I was going to get in trouble for my hair but I didn't care. Mother was very controlling and needed to be taken down a notch or ten, or more. Remembering the owl I had been promised, I sat up immediately. Scrunching my face up in a look of concentration, my hair returned to the light brown color that Mother adores on me. "Mother, Mother! I'm sorry! Please, stop screaming and I'll explain," I yelled at her over her screaming. She couldn't hear me or ignored me. "_Mummy_," I screamed, inwardly screaming at calling the evil witch 'Mummy'. "Mummy, please I'm sorry. I didn't know my hair changed back to this color." I shed fake tears, knowing that she would stop immediately if she thought she'd scared me. Luckily, it did the trick.

"Oh, Gracie, my sweet angel, shh, I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry, darling. Mummy's sorry. It just startled me to see my darling baby girl's beautiful hair bright pink. Now, tell me, sweetie, why did your hair change back to that horrible, awful color if you didn't make it, huh, baby?"

"I got a letter last night, from a secret admirer. It was really sweet and I think it was from Emilio. He's always so sweet to me. It's nice to know that I'll have a friend at Hogwarts already."

Mentioning Emilio, admirer, and sweet had the effect that I'd hoped for. That is until she asked, "Oh, that is so sweet! Can I see the letter, darling? I want to see what our Emilio wrote that made my baby's hair turn the color of love."

Damn! "It ripped itself into pieces after I read it. It was like a Howler, though it wasn't. I have no clue how to explain it." I was showing what Father called "Slytherin tendencies", using anything to get the end that I wanted. If there was one thing I knew then about my school years to come, was that I wasn't going to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, no matter what. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor, though I wouldn't have minded being in Hufflepuff, if it meant not having to be in either of the Houses that my Father or Mother were in.

"Oh, well dear. Come now, Gracie. Get dressed. We have to go shopping and if we want to get anything good we have to go now." With that last word, she turned on her heel and walked out of my room.

I got out of bed, changing my hair to a bright ginger that suited my mood. "Dokey. Dokey," I called, mad at the fact that Mother was outside my door listening in to see if I was being a "proper pure-blood", using the house-elfs that lived to serve my family and being vicious to them even when they did what I told them to. With a small crack, the elf appeared at my feet bowing. Grudgingly, I ordered, "Dokey, lay out my clothes for today while I bathe and then prepare my breakfast. I want porridge this morning." The sickening creature bowed again and went to do as I had ordered and I ran to the bathroom.

In the shower I thought about running away again. I told myself that it was worth it if I didn't have to live here ever again. I knew I couldn't though. But I also knew that Mother would insist that I come home for every holiday, no matter how small. If not, well, then I'd be shipped off to the Zabini household and that pervert Mr. Zabini would try to feel me up before he let the equally perverted Emilio 'play' with me, if you considered trying to get me to 'play' Healer so he could touch me and kiss me playing. The only thing more revolting than Emilio and Mr. Zabini trying to feel me up was the amount of women that hung around the home. Mrs. Zabini either didn't see it or didn't care. Women were always traipsing in and out of the room she and her husband slept in. I hated that house even more than my own.

While I dressed in a set of violet robes and set my hair back to the awful color required by Mother, there was a knock on my door. "Enter," I called pulling my hair back and pinning it on my head.

"Looks nice, Gracie." I heard the sarcasm in my brother's voice. He always tried to get a rise out of me, the bastard. Sometimes, he was just as bad as Emilio, traipsing around trying to feel up the girls we passed by in the street. I'd only ever seen one slap him but I was sure many more had. After all, I would have, if my parents didn't think it was inappropriate. "You looking forward to going to Hogwarts? Father said that you would most defiantly be in Slytherin. All Malfoy's are Slytherins. It'll be nice to have you in my shadow again, sis. Won't that be fun? Having to live up to me once more. Professor Slughorn will love to have the complete set of Malfoy's once more. He might even be so happy that he'll give you so 'extra credit' work. I know you'll love that."

"Shut up, Scorpius! You don't know what the hell you're talking about! Why don't you just bloody leave me alone and we can both be happy, huh? Oh, wait let me guess, that wouldn't be any damned fun for you would it? You're a git, you know that? I hate you! Your a bloody horrible brother! So, go bug Father, why don't you!"

"Now, now, little Gracie, that language just won't do. We'll have to wash your mouth out. _Scourgify_!" He laughed as I gasped and choked on the bubbles that appeared in my mouth. "That's better isn't?"

"You better watch your back once I get my wand, Scorpius, because I won't spare you any mercy. Dokey! Dokey, you insolent creature!" I screamed. The elf appeared in front of me once more bowing.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Get my father, Dokey. If he tells you to wait tell him that his little girl needs him immediately and that she's in her room. Now go and don't come back until he's on his way." I ordered, sitting on my bed and putting my shoes on. When I looked up I saw that Scorpius' face had noticeably paled. "Is there anything else that you need, brother?"

"Your Slytherin tendencies are showing again, Grace. See, that means your destined for Slytherin House. I told you!" His sneer was one that Father would be proud of.

"Oh, are they? Then I'll just have to try harder to stamp them out of me. I wouldn't want to be a slimy Slytherin like you, now would I? That would be truly awful, it would." I drawled, trying to sound as sincere as possible and laying my trap. My idiot brother took the bait.

"Shut up, you Muggle sympathizer! You should be proud to be a Slytherin! To be a Malfoy! I'll teach to sympathize filthy Muggles! _Crucio_!"

I collapsed on the floor, seizing and writhing in pain. I wanted to die. I wanted him to kill me. I couldn't see my surroundings. I couldn't see anything. Then, as sudden as it had started it stopped. Father was standing over me and my brother seemed to have been knocked unconscious. "Gracie, Grace! Grace, are you okay? Say something!" I could hear Mother crying in the background.

"Mother? Father? What happened? OW!" I started crying. Mother rushed to my side. She cooed to me as the tears fell down my face. Father called Dokey and told her to take my wicked brother to his room and not to give him food even if he ordered it. He knelt by at my side. He used a spell and the pain went away. I sat up and cried into Mother's shoulder.

Then, Mother froze and fell over backwards. Father came over and put his wand to the side of her head. "_Obliviate_! Grace, will you promise me never to tell your mother of this event? It's for her own good. Scorpius will be punished and sworn to secrecy, as well as have his memory edited. You will not. That is your punishment for having goaded your brother into doing something stupid. You know what he can do, Grace! Why did you try his patience? Stupid girl! Now, will you promise me or will I have to make you swear not to tell? Choose wisely, Grace. We don't want anything to happen to you."

I paused for a moment. Father blamed it on me? On _me_? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Father, I was playing with Scorpius. He said that my Slytherin tendencies were showing and told me I was destined for Slytherin House. I joked that I'd have to try harder to stamp them out and that I wouldn't want to be a slimy Slytherin like him and he attacked me! _He_ attacked _me_, father! I did nothing but try to jest with my brother and you punish me? That's not fai-"

"Silence, Grace! I've had enough of your babbling. If I wanted to hear your nonsense then I would have given you a Babbling Beverage. Now, you will promise me or I will make you!" he snarled. I flinched, my gaze falling to the floor. "Is that clear for you now?" I nodded. "Will you promise never to tell anyone and never to speak of it with your brother?" I lifted my eyes to meet his. His were cold and made me want to look away, but I couldn't, not if I wanted him to believe me.

"Yes, Father, I promise." My voice sounded hollow. I couldn't wait until he left, just to be free of him for a short time.

"Good. Now, I'm taking your mother to the library and sitting her in her reading chair with one of her favorite books. She will wake in five minutes time believing to have fallen asleep reading. Make your self decent and when she comes to get you remember your promise and go have a nice time shopping. _Mobilicorpus_!" He walked out of the room, Mother's body following after him. I couldn't wait the week there was to get to Hogwarts. There I would be free. There I would be just another student. There I would have friends. There I would be a Gryffindor. I rose to make myself decent and ready to shop, all of which, would make me one step closer to Hogwarts. One step closer to my true home.


	2. A True Home

A True Home

I finished my breakfast as Mother walked in. "Oh, good you're ready. Come now, darling, we're late enough as it is. I'm surprised that Bambina hasn't owled me yet. That woman is so impatient! Hurry, Gracie, we have to get going." As she flounced out of the room, her midnight hair swaying, I sighed heavily. Mrs. Zabini may have been impatient but Mother was insufferable! I stacked my dishes up on the tray and set it on my desk. Walking out of my room, the memory of my ninth birthday clouded my mind.

-

_Emilio was the only guest to arrive so far. Out of my non-friend playmates, he was only one in twenty that was coming. And as for my friends, well, I had none. I was thoroughly depressed. I knew that Emilio had arrived two hours early to try to 'persuade' me to be his girlfriend. "That's disgusting, Emilio! I'm too young to want a boyfriend and I certainly wouldn't want you to be my boyfriend," is what I had told him on more than one occasion. It wasn't that I was too young to want a boyfriend, I just didn't want him. I hated him almost as much as I hated my own family. I hid until I heard the bells to summon the house-elfs, then, as if clockwork, Emilio found me. _

_"Your mother wants you to go down stairs to greet your guests. I honestly don't know why you need other guests when I'm here. I could give you all the entertainment that you could ever want. Come on, Gracie, say you'll be my girl and we can sneak away from the party and have some __**real**__ fun. What do you say, baby?" _

_ I wanted to run as fast and as far away from him as possible, he was so disgusting. Ugh, if I had a wand I would have given him a horrible curse I had looked up some time ago, or just something to make him go away, far, far away, from me. "Thank you for the message, Emilio," I had said curtly, "And I shall tell you once more, I am too young to want a boyfriend, Emilio, so please stop asking me." He gave me a sneer Father would have been proud of. _

_"You filthy little bitch! You keep leading me on and then you pull on the bloody brakes. I know you want me, you're just playing damned hard to get. Just say yes and get this over with! We're going to marry to each other someday so we might as well learn to love one another now, right, sweetheart? Come on, just say that simple word and I'll give you an early birthday present." He smiled blackly and puckered his lips. I shuddered. How could this stupid, idiotic, pratish boy think that __**I**__ was playing hard to get with __**him**__? How stupid of him._

_"I told you, Emilio. No, I will not be your girlfriend. Now, please stop asking and move out of the way." When I tried to push past him he grabbed my arm and pushed me backwards. I landed on the cold ground hard, my hands breaking my fall. _

_"You dirty little minx! You're basically my wife already and if your not going to give me what I want, well then, Grace, I'm going to take it." He grabbed my hands harshly in one of his and my face with the other. His lips molded upon my even more harshly, bruising them. His cold tongue forced my mouth open and he thrust it inside, sliding it upon mine. I bit down as hard as I could, tasting blood. He pulled back, cursing for all he was worth. His hands fell away from me and became clasped to his mouth. I swung my hand across his face, feeling his head whip back. I jumped up and tried to run out of the room, but his arm wound firmly around my waist. I screamed and kicked my leg back. I beat my hands on his arm. _

_"Mother! Mother! MUMMY! HELP ME! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME! HEL-!" His hand was pressed against my mouth. I tried to bite him again, but he moved his hand away every time. Soon I heard footsteps on the stairs and Emilio let me go. He fell to the floor and yelped sharply. I ran for the door, but before I could get there Mother and Mrs. Zabini burst in to the room. _

_"What's happened here?" Mother asked. She looked from me to Emilio, ice on her eyes. "I asked you what's happened here. Tell me!"_

_"She started to kiss me, Mrs. Malfoy. She had just pulled her tongue out my mouth when she bit mine. She called me things that would be improper to repeat in front of a lady, ma'am. I tried to tell her to calm down. She seemed to think that I was trying to take advantage of her. I was just reacting to her actions. I'm sorry to cause distress, ma'am." He was the picture of innocence._

_"That's not what happened and you know it, Emilio! He told me that since we've been promised to one another that I was practically his wife already and that if I didn't give him what he wanted then he'd take it from me. He grabbed my hands and face and kissed me unkindly. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and- and- and he slid it upon mine. I bit his tongue and slapped him when he cradled his mouth. I tried to run, but he wouldn't let me go. I screamed for you, and finally you came." I cried, tears falling heavily down my face._

_Mrs. Zabini looked at me and then again at her son. "Is this true, prediletto? Is what your piccolo amica saying true?"_

_"No, it's not, madre."_

_"Mother, it is true, it is! Please believe me, Mother. I'm telling the truth!"_

_"That is enough, Grace! I will be down stairs telling your guests that you are ill and the party will be rescheduled. And next time I expect you to act accordingly! Now, go to your room, Grace Amy, and think about your improper behavior. No dessert for you tonight!"_

-

Walking into the library I snapped out of my daze. It made me shudder to think about that night. I looked at Mother who was looking for the Floo powder tin. Finally, standing up straight and shaking her head, she held out the tin. I took a generous handful and stepped in to the fireplace. As I threw the powder down I shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and then I was in the Floo network. Flying through the warm darkness that was punctuated by green flames was wonderful. Falling out of the fireplace and into the bookstore, I was grinning like idiot even when someone bumped into me, knocking me over. He was slightly older than me and his eyes were a startlingly lively and mischievous emerald green. His hair was a medium length that looked quite messy, with strands sticking up in the back, and was black with red streaks in some places. He quickly knelt beside me, his hair swinging forward but staying messy.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?" he asked me kindly. His eyes shone with sincerity.

I started to nod when someone called, "Al, where are you? You little rat, don't you dare scare me. Oh, there you ar- Who's that, Al, a _friend _of yours?" The boy that came out from behind one of the stacks of books looked incredibly like the one kneeling next to me. Except for his eyes. The new boy had brown eyes just as lively and mischievous as the other's.

"Shove off, James, you pinhead. What did Mum send you for this time?" the boy, Al, asked, rolling his eyes.

"Mum said, 'James Sirius, you go find Albus and Lily and stop messing around.' So I've found you, but our Squib of a sister is still hiding. Care to help me look for her?" James said, looking me over, I hope just trying to guess my age.

"Alright, but only if you help me first. I bumped into- Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me, I don't even know your name. I'm Albus and this is my brother James." I giggled as James bowed and Albus pushed him over.

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Grace, Grace Amy!" They both smiled at me, but it didn't reach their eyes. Their eyes looked sad and cold suddenly and made me shiver.

"DID I HEAR GRACE? OUR GRACE AMY LUPIN?" A girl about my age skidded to a stop on my left. She had dark ginger hair and her brown eyes were sprinkled with green. I felt my face burn and flush in embarrassment. The girl's mouth dropped open and she looked at the boys next to me.

"I'm sorry, I think you're thinking of someone else. My surname isn't Lupin, it's-" I started, my face becoming hotter and hotter.

"You're a metamorphmagus." Al said in awe. I stared at him shocked. How did he know that? "Your hair, it just changed. Our Aunt Tonks is one and her daughter, Grace Amy Lupin, was, too." He looked somber.

"Lil, you know better than to talk about Grace with Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus around. Do you want all of Diagon Alley to have another reason to stare at our family?" James whispered fiercely to his little sister.

"W-w-what happened to Grace?" I ventured. Tears welled in Lily and Al's eyes and James looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about her you don't have to. I'll just be going." I tried to get up but the look Al gave me just made me collapse.

"No, it's okay. You want to know? Death Eaters kidnapped Grace a week before her fifth birthday and we never saw her again. She'd be about your age and would be a firstie a Hogwarts this year, even though- even though-" he broke off, tears falling down his face.

"Even though he's only a year older than her. A year and a month to be exact. She was Lil's best friend and Aunt Tonks and Uncle Remus' only daughter. Her brothers weren't home and the Death Eaters left our aunt and uncle knocked out. She was the only one they took. Because of that her eldest brother, Sirius James, went after the Death Eaters and was murdered. It's a sore subject with my aunt." James told me, helping me up. "Al, Lil, mum'll be looking for us, we have to get going. Nice meeting you, Grace." He turned and walked away. Al smiled sadly at me and followed. Lily just stood there.

"What year are you, Grace?" she asked hopefully.

"This is my first and I hope to be in Gyrffindor." I winced as she beamed at me.

"Me too! I hope we're together. I'll see you at school, Grace, bye!" she called skipping off after her brothers. I looked around the corner to see Lily pulling on James' arm and Al waiting for them a little ways ahead.

"James, I know it was her! She looked exactly like her! James, if you're not going to tell Aunt Tonks, then I will! Didn't you just get that feeling just as if for one moment, the one thing in your life that you knew was missing was finally found? Dammit, James, listen!" Lily cursed.

I hadn't thought that James was listening to his little sister, but as soon as the little word slipped, he rounded on her. "Lily Nymphadora Potter! Did you just swear? You wait 'till Mum hears about this!" James told her, hand over his mouth and smile playing behind his hand.

"No James, d-a-m, is a dam like with water.. and it... is just like, 'Hey look, it's bloody'. James, it's not cursing!" Lily protested. Al snickered at his little sister.

"I don't know, Squib," James started but winced as Lily's slap came, "Alright, she looked like Aunt Tonks, and her hair turned colors, but I don't know."

Al turned to his sister. "You don't think that she is just because of the age do you, Lily?"

Lily nodded. "It's just another reason to believe."

"Gracie? Gracie, are you here, darling? Oh, there you are! Sorry, I took so long, sweetie, your father stopped me to talk and then had me sign some papers. Come now, honey, we have to go buy all the daft books on your list. Keep up, Gracie." Mother called walking towards the front of the store. I sighed, wishing I knew more about James, Al, and Lily's cousin, and followed her.

-

Finally, after two hours of shopping for the best and bargaining the price down to the last bloody Knut, Mother took me to _Olivander's Wand Shop_, the only one I had really wanted to go to. We were walking up the street when someone called out, "Cho? _Cho Chang_, is that you?"

"Harry Potter, not surprised to see you here, what with the way you and the Weasley pop out children. How many are in Hogwarts now? Seven of yours, perhaps? And I'm no longer Chang, I'm a Malfoy now. I would have though you would know that, you saw me sending off my son two years ago. You remember Scorpius, don't you?" Mother's smile was calculating and cold. It made me shiver to see how mean she could be to people she didn't like.

"Cho, are you still made about fifth year? I didn't know how to respond to you wanting to talk about Diggory on our date, you know that. And I still don't understand how you could stick up for Marietta. She ratted the D.A. out to Umbridge, for Merlin's sake. But, no my little girl, Lily, starts this year and my sons, James and Albus, are in their third and fourth years. Now, I remember your son, but I don't remember seeing this sweet little girl. Is this your daughter?" the man, Harry Potter, questioned Mother with a cool air. He looked rather like James and Al and he had Al's eye's. '_I wonder if this is James, Al, and Lil's father. He probably is, but I don't know, there are a lot of wizards with kids named Lily, James, and Albus in the world._'

"Yes, this is Grace Amy. Grace, this is Mr. Potter. He's an old acquaintance of mine. Now, if you don't mind, Mr. Potter, we have one more item on ou-"

"Grace? Grace Amy? You never said that you were a Malfoy." James said, popping out of a shop across the way.

"She never said her brother was Scorpius either, James." Al retorted from behind his brother.

"Do you know these boys, Gracie?" Mother asked, looking at me. I was about to respond, but the glare of ice and anger held my tongue.

"Cho, these are my sons, James and Albus. Lily is probably with Ginny in Fred and George's shop. You do remember Fred and George, don't you?" Mr. Potter said, arching his eyebrow. Oddly, he reminded me of Father, for some unfathomable reason.

"Yes, I remember them. Grace, I asked you a question. Do you know those boys?" I nodded helplessly, knowing somehow that my friendship with James and Al was, in the eyes of my parents, bad and I would be forced to end it. "Ah, well. At least you'll have friends from a _different_ house when you get to school. Come now, we have to finish shopping and get home," she said, pulling me along. In an undertone she muttered, "Before we run in to anymore blood traitors." I turned around and sent an apologetic look at the entire Potter family but only Al saw it and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned around. Maybe, what Mother didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

-

"Grace Amy," Mother started in a deathly quiet tone, once we were a good way from where the Potters stood, "why in the world would you befriend a Potter, of all magical people? Potters and Weasleys are the worst blood traitors alive. Have you forgotten everything your father and I taught you? The Potters and Weasleys are in the same league as Mud-bloods. In fact, one of the Weasleys married a Mud-blood. Ugh! Disgusting! Hurry now, Grace, don't drag your feet. We're almost done." She strode into _Olivander's_ pushing people out of her way. Having people stare at me when I followed Mother made my face burn. I knew my face was dark crimson, just like Lily's hair. It didn't bother me though, humility is a virtue after all. It didn't bother me, that is, until out of the corner of my eye I saw the Potter family making their way towards me. Quickly, I ducked into _Olivander's_and walked up to Mr. Olivander, himself. He looked at me for a second and scurried to the back. When he returned he had several long boxes in his arms and handed me one. I looked at him questioningly and, seeing the look on my face, he smiled at me.

"Your expression reminds me of another of my customers when he had come to get his first wand. It was just about thirty-eight years ago. In fact, I think it was thirty-eight years ago today that he came in. You see, I expect you know some magic, even at your age, well this boy had been living with his Muggle relatives for eleven years and had known nothing of magic. He came in and when I handed him a wand, he gave me the very same expression. Now, my dear, have you been living with Muggle relatives for eleven years?" He smiled at his jest and gave a low chuckle. I grinned and blushed and then I shook my head. "I didn't think so. Do you know of the man I'm talking about." His eyes twinkled. I thought I might have known, but I hadn't wanted to ruin his fun, so I simply shook my head again. He gave me another chuckle and rumpled my hair slightly. "Why, Harry Potter, of course, my dear. You do know of Harry Potter, don't you?" I grinned and nodded. Then, when I realized that I still had the box in my hand, I looked at him questioningly again. He took the box from me and opened it. He then handed me a wand from inside the box. I could tell that my eyes lit up from the twinkle in his. I took the cool wand and he snatched it right back from me, muttering, "No, no. Not that one." Repeatedly he handed me wands and then snatched them back before I even got a good grip on them. The whole time he was muttering things under his breath, and once I heard, "Nine inch Vinewood, dragon heartstring core."

Then he handed me a rather dusty wand just as the door opened. This time, he didn't snatch it back, instead he proudly proclaimed, "Twelve inch rosewood, unicorn hair core, and rather swishy. Very good for charms. Rather like your mother's Mr. Potter. Her's was an excellent wand, it was. That will be eleven galleons, Mrs. Malfoy. Very well, very well. Good bye, Miss Malfoy."

Mother turned and rushed out of the shop. My face turned crimson red again. I started walking towards the door. The entire Potter family was gathered at the front of the shop. I smiled and was almost knocked off my feet when Lily hugged me. James shook with silent laughter and Al smirked at his sister's behavior. "Grace, you haven't met my mum yet. Please, come, she really wants to meet you." I smiled and Lily hooked her arm in mine. We walked to where the rest of the Potter family was standing. Her father smiled and her mother beamed kindly at me. She had bright ginger hair quite like Lily's except that it was lighter and her eyes were the same brown that James' were. "Mum, this is my friend, Grace Amy. Grace, this is my mum." I held out my hand and Mrs. Potter shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Grace. Your name is pretty, do you know what it means?" she questioned me politely.

I shook my head, "No, ma'am."

"So polite. You could learn from her, James. Grace means good will and Amy means loved, my dear. Those are wonderful names. I hope you and Lily are good friends at school. It was nice meeting you Grace Amy."

"It was nice meeting you too, Mrs. Potter." I said, smiling.

"Please, Grace, call me Ginny. You're a sweet girl and I hope to see you again." she smiled and walked over to Mr. Olivander. Lily hugged me quickly and followed her mother, waving to me.

"Hope to see you in school, Grace. You'll be good for Lily. It's like she has a best friend again." James said, waving to me as well.

"Bye, James. Al, I'll see you on the train. Mr. Potter, nice to meet you." I smiled and waved as Mr. Potter started to protest about being called 'Mister'. I ran out of the shop and caught up to Mother. Standing next to her was Mrs. Zabini and Emilio. '_Bloody hell! Why does _he _have to be_ here_, of all places? And why right now? Dammit!_' I cursed.

-

I zoned out for a moment thinking about all the things that could go wrong with him being here. I snapped out of it when I felt someone grab my arse. I turned sharply to see Emilio smirking. "Don't grab my arse, again, Emilio," I hissed at him. "Mother, may I go buy the owl you promised me?"

"Yes, yes, darling, and take Emilio to buy his, too," Mother said enthusiastically. I sighed, nodded, and ran off before Emilio could see me. I got to _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, that had recently moved next to _Weasleys' Wizardng Wheezes_, and looked around. I saw Emilio standing at the door to the _Emporium_ and cursed. I calmed myself immediately, not wanting a replay of my ninth birthday party. I walked right past him and didn't even bat an eye.

Looking around the room, I saw dozens of owls. I wandered over to where the snowy-owls were. I hadn't really considered buying a snowy-owl, I just thought they were pretty. I hadn't really considered it, that is, until I saw him. He was the whitest snowy-owl and had the most wonderful eyes. He had eyes that were a startlingly lively and mischievous emerald green that were flecked with brown. His eyes reminded me of my new friends and I just had to get him. Checking my pocket money made me smile. I could afford him. Picking up the cage, I walked over to the cashier. The lady sitting behind the counter looked at me and the cage in my hand and smiled at me. "Yer the third one today that wan'ed this owl, lass. The first two were brothers and wan'ed to get him for their da, who had a similar owl when he was in school. The little tykes thought this pret'y bird was a girl. When I told'em that he wasn't they laughed an' said that that put a 'amper in their plans. They asked if I 'ad anyot'ers an' when I said nae, they sighed an' left. I hope you do nae have plans like that, little lassie." she told me. I smiled and shook my head. I handed over the proper amount and bid her a good day. "Have a good year, lass." the kind woman called to me.

"Like wise to you ma'am." Once outside, I called for Dokey. "Dokey, one more thing I need you to take home. Please, be careful with him and give him food and water. Put him in my room, please, and engage the wards." The little elf bowed to me and took the cage. When she was gone, I turned around and came face to face with Emilio. "What do you want _this_ time, Emilio?" I asked, not disguising the disgust in my voice. His hands moved to wrap around my small waist and I backed up. "What do you want?" I repeated. His hands made the same move again and this time I ran to the nearest door and entered.

It turned out to be a joke shop full of people that I'd entered. I wondered which one it was, because, though I new the companies, I had never been inside a joke shop before. I looked around with the excitement of a four-year-old on Christmas morning. I traveled over the selection of jokes and pranks and other things that were being sold and found and item called 'Extendable Ears'. I picked up the box and read the description. "This is brilliant!" I said out loud.

"My family thought so, too!" a man in orange employee robes with bright ginger hair, quite like Lily and her mother had, said. I smiled at him. "You must be Miss Malfoy. You're causing quite a stir in my family. But you're smart enough to know what products are good, so I'll have no problems with you. And for being sweet enough to comment on our products, you can have those for free." he told me. I stared at him. _Free_! Now that wasn't a word you heard everyday in the Malfoy family. "Oh, you probably don't know who I am. I'm Gred Weasley, James, Al, and Lil's uncle." he said, bowing clumsily.

"Oh, Fred, don't tease the poor girl. Excuse my husband, dear, he thinks he always has to be teasing someone or pranking everyone. But, really, he's quite sweet." a dark skinned woman in the same type robes said.

"But, my dearest Angie, of course I have to always tease someone and everybody loves a good prank. Now, my wonderful Miss Malfoy- oh, I'd never thought those two words would come out of my mouth in the same sentence."

"And which words are those, dear?"

"Wonderful and Malfoy. Oh, I'm sorry, no offense to you. It's just I knew your father and-"

"Fred! Don't say something like that about her father."

I plucked up enough courage to say, "Don't worry. I know exactly what he means. My father is exactly the same as when he was in school, except now he has two children and a wife to take care of." It was hard, Mrs. Weasley didn't look like a person you'd be able to contradict and stay alive with. They both snapped their heads in my direction and I automatically flinched, waiting for the slap I'd be given for talking out of turn. It never came. I opened my eyes to see what was happening. Mr. Weasley was gone and Mrs. Weasley was kneeling next to me.

"What has your father done to make you flinch when someone looks at you or to even make you say such a thing about him?" she asked quite shocked.

"My father's my father, Mrs. Weasley. He's a pure-blood, and hates me. To him I was a mistake. He only kept me around to keep my mother around because she's keeping him out of Azkaban. And all pure-bloods teach their children not to talk out of turn with a sharp slap. Everyone knows that." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, you poor girl. What a sheltered life you've lived. The whole Weasley family are pure-bloods and none of us beat our children if they talk out of turn. Oh, and please call me Angie. There's far to many Weasleys for you to call each one Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. Only Fred's parents are called Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You know, Mrs. Weasley used to chase Fred and his twin around with meat cleavers if they played pranks on anyone. Well, she chased them around with anything that she had in her hand at the time, actually. She raged and she would forget any and every thing that she held in her hands." Angie joked. I smiled understandingly. Then, my arm was ripped out of Angie's grasp and I was pulled off. I couldn't turn my head, I could only watch as Angie's expression became fearful. Then, she was out of sight and I was pushed out the door. I fell to the hard ground and looked up. I saw Emilio standing in the doorway in a towering rage. He pulled me up forcefully by my robes and pushed me hard against the wall. He held my arms down and kissed me harshly, once again bruising my tender lips. Suddenly, he was pulled off me and I collapsed to the ground crying. Someone wrapped their arms me and I clung to them.

"Shh, Grace, shh, don't cry, darling, please, don't cry," a motherly voice said to me.

"Is she alright, Ginny? I couldn't get the little bastard-oops, sorry, I mean, brat. I hope he gets a whopping from his dad, though. Grace? Grace, are you okay?" a kind voice asked me. I couldn't answer, I couldn't stay here, I had to run. Dry my tears and run, before Mother did something drastic like not let me go to Hogwarts.

"Mother!" I cried exasperatedly. I broke out of the arms that held me and took off running. I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't let the people that saved me get a hold of me. Otherwise, Father might be investigated and taken to Azkaban and I'd be to blame. I mean, not that I would mind. It would be good, but I'd have a life filled with nothing but hell from Mother and Scorpius. I ran down a dark and dank alley and stopped behind the grimy stairs. I dried my eyes and got ready to go back to Mother. I started out of my hiding place when I heard voices that I recognized.

"How could someone do that type of thing to Grace? She's too sweet to have led anyone on and stopped it like that. I just don't understand!" Lily cried.

"You don't have to understand, Lil, and pray you never will. Grace is a Malfoy, one of the families that still create betrothals for their children. An arranged marriage, sis. I'll bet that's the guy she's betrothed to and she hates him. He's probably one of those guys that think women are property- oh, don't you make that face, Lily, you could get someone like that, but Al and I will make sure that doesn't happen. But, Lil, there are men out there like that and Al and I know one. Grace's brother. Scorpius is the worst, most womanizing git I know. I bet that boy is just like him," James said. '_Right you are, James. That's exactly what they both are._' I thought exuberantly. "You mark my words, that's probably exactly what's up with those two."

"I really don't know what's wrong with that boy. If I was betrothed- hell, even dating a girl like Grace, I would never ever act like that. I wouldn't make her cry." Al said. I could hear the sadness in his voice and my heart filled with joy that he thought of me like that. I was really starting to like him.

"Is that an omission, brother? 'Cause if it is, I could set you two up. It's rather obvious that she likes you, too. She's not one of those girls that think your just James' little brother." Lily stated, making my face turn crimson. I could see the quick flash of hope in Al's face, but then it was gone.

"No girl would ever go for Albus Severus Potter, James Sirius Potter's little brother. And that wasn't an omission." I could tell that he wasn't sure about the last statement and I could guess that he knew it, too.

"You know what we should do? We should come up with a plan to make sure that prat doesn't try that crap with Grace, again." James burst out. '_You're too late, James. That was the "again", and he's not going to stop.' _I cried to myself.

"That's perfect, Prongs! Now, how are the Mini-Marauders going to pull off their one good deed of the year?" Lily asked. '_Mini-Marauders? Prongs? What is Lily talking about?'_ I asked myself.

"That's a good question, Lil-flower. Yes, Prongs, how are we going to pull that off?" Al questioned.

I could hear the smile in his voice when James replied, "_We _aren't, Fawkes. _You _are." He took off running when Al lunged for him and Al and Lily followed. The conversation I'd just overheard made me very, very confused. I wondered what the could be talking about. I decided to ponder it later and find Mother before she believed Emilio again.

-

Mother brought me home and told me to go to my room and contemplate what I'd done. Ugh, I could have killed Emilio then. His story was so far fetched. He had actually said that I had snuck off to go see my secret boyfriend instead of buy an owl. The nerve he has. For that I became grounded until I had to catch the train for Hogwarts. At least that's all my punishment is. I wouldn't underestimate Mother to keep me home from the one place I had wanted to go more than anything.

I sat and wrote in my charmed journal. I poured my heart and soul in to it so often I was very glad that it was charmed to only open for a word or phrase. My word had been 'Hogwarts' until I met the Potters, then, I changed it to 'Potter'. I had really considered making it 'Albus' or 'Al', but I hadn't wanted to admit that I liked him. I wrote for hours before there was a knock on my door. I closed my journal and slid it under my pillow and went to answer the door. I opened it to find Father. I let him in and sat on my bed. "I am very disappointed in you, Grace. Befriending Potters and Weasleys, sneaking off to snog with a boyfriend, not respecting your mother and my's wishes. What has gotten in to you?" he asked sitting at my desk. I looked at him, truly amazed that he could ask such a question.

"My brother used an Unforgivable Curse on me and I'm the one that gets punished, Father, that's what's wrong with me. If you and Mother just leave me alone for the rest of the week, I'll be out of your hair, no problem. I won't cause trouble at Hogwarts and I'll be a good little _Slytherin _or _Ravenclaw_, just for you, Father. Now, please, leave. I have to pack for school." I told him coolly, as I stood up and picked up my school robes. '_No way in hell will I be a Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Father, so, please, don't hold your breath._' I thought.

He walked out telling me, "You'd better be or I'll have your mother send a Howler." Father was so immature. All he cared about was himself and maintaining the Malfoy reputation. God, he's such a pig. Mother didn't see it, but he was having affairs with women left and right. I had one half-sister and three half-brothers, that I knew of, and I highly doubted that Scorpius knew about them, he's so dense. I finished packing a curled up on my window seat with my journal.

"Potter," I whispered. I began to finish writing about my day and my eyes became heavy. I drifted off to sleep and dream.

-

_I was walking down the corridor when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see Al smiling at me. I smiled back and looked down at my hand. His soft one was intertwined with mine and it felt good. He started to pull me off in the direction of the the statue of Gregory the Smarmy. I fell in step with him and ducked behind the statue. He pushed me to the back of the enclave and rubbed my sides with the back of his fingers. I sighed and looked into his loving eyes. He smirked and slipped his cold fingers under my shirt. I giggled slightly at the tickling sensation and smiled at him knowingly. I wrapped my hands around his neck and buried my fingers into his soft, wild hair. He chuckled and pulled a strand of my hair in front of my eyes. It was bubblegum pink and rather long. I giggled again as he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist and pulled me closer. My body curved perfectly into his. I tilted my head up and he lowered his soft lips to mine. My body quivered with enjoyment. He brushed his sweet tongue along my lower lip, pleading for admittance. I grinned into his prefect mouth and opened mine. He softly tickled my tongue until it played with his and-_

"Whooo!" my owl called from the corner. Damn, I'd forgotten about him. As I thought about a decent name, I got up and walked over to him. I opened the cage and let him out. He flew up and perched on my shoulder. I stroked his soft, downy feathers, thinking of names.

"Hey, sweetheart, how about I name you Fawkes, huh? Would you like that?" Fawkes hooted happily. I laughed, happy to know that one of the things I cherished was named after the boy I like. '_Well, at least partially. I mean, it is only his nickname and I don't even know what it stands for. Dear Lord, why am I so obsessed with Al?_' I shook my head and let Fawkes out to hunt, leaving the window open just a crack. Then, I decided to go to bed. '_Tomorrow will be another day,_' I told myself, as I drifted of to sleep again, '_tomorrow will be another day._'

_-_

I woke up to two sets of eyes staring at me. Sitting up quickly, I pulled my covers up to my neck before I realized that it was two owls staring at me. I laughed and called Fawkes over. He came and landed on my arm, dropping a letter in my lap and rubbing his beak in my hair. I looked at the other owl. It was a Scops owl that I didn't recognize. I called it over and it dropped a package on my covers. Then it slipped out of the window and flew away. I snatched up the letter and opened it quickly. I started to search for a signature when I found three. I laughed reading the signatures of my three friends. It seemed to be in three different types of handwriting and each section had a different signature beneath it. It read,

_Dear Grace,_

_I hope this finds you well. I'm sorry about what happened between our parents yesterday and I can't believe what that guy did to you. I talked to my family and I decided to write to you everyday to make sure you're okay. So, here I go. Has anything bad happened to you, Grace? Please tell me no matter what it is. I want to know. I want to be your friend and I really hope that you want to be mine. My family wants to help you. Did you know that it was my mum and Uncle Fred that saved you yesterday from that boy? I heard that you met my Uncle Fred and Auntie Angie. They run the Diagon Alley branch of _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_ while my Uncle George, Uncle Fred's twin brother, and Auntie Alicia run the Hogmeade branch. Who in the world was that boy that attacked you? And where did you run off to after you were saved? I really hope your alright, because if something happened to you, I don't think I could forgive myself for not making sure you're okay. I can't wait for you to write back. Bye, Grace._

_Your Friend,_

_ Lily_

_Grace,_

_You probably don't care, but I hope you're okay. Now, I'm going to get down to business. Who was that guy that attacked you yesterday? You got my _whole_ family, and I have a really big family, scared and all my aunts and my mum and my gran all wanted to owl and make sure you're really doing okay. What I want to know is _why_ he attacked you? Now, since your a Malfoy, and I don't hold it against you, I understand that your parents probably arranged your marriage for you. Is that how you know such a slime-ball? God, he's almost as bad as your brother. I hope you don't have to deal with him daily and I hope the sick jerk didn't get you in trouble or anything. If he did, just say the word and he'll have a whole army of nasty little hexes, curses, and spells cast on him. Lil, should be writing to you everyday and I'll check up every once in a while myself so don't feel down. Hope you're a Gryffindor._

_James Sirius_

_Dear Grace,_

_How are you? Is your family treating you okay? Has anything bad happened? How are they treating you? Is your brother being a bastard? Who was that guy that kissed you, Grace? How do you know him? Is he really such a pig all the time? I hope they didn't take his actions out on you. _

_You're probably wondering why the three of us are writing, huh? Well, after you ran away from my mum and uncle everyone was concerned for your safety, Lily, James, and me especially. James and I know how your brother can be, and if that boy is anything like your brother, then our concern isn't uncalled for. Grace, I have to ask you, was that the first time that boy did something like that? If you don't want to tell me about it, then that's fine. I just have to know if he's done something like that to you before yesterday. _

_I bet you want to know how your owl delivered this. James saw you walk out of the _Owl Emporium _with him yesterday. We had tried to buy the bird for our dad earlier. He looked a lot like one that he had when he was in school. The bird was killed just before my dad turned seventeen. The only thing that was different were the eyes. Dad's bird had amber eyes. We ended up not getting him because he was a boy. Dad's bird had been a girl. But James recognized him as your bird when he showed up at our house last night. By the way, what is you owl's name? Anyway, we decided to write to you and my family sent a package with our bird, Pig. He used to be my Uncle Ron's bird, but when my younger cousin Hugo started to hug the bird to death, he became ours. Poor thing. Hugo's really rough on owls. Uncle Ron said that he won't be getting an owl any time soon. I'll let Lily tell you all about our family. She'd kill me if I didn't. She's not the only one that you'll be getting letters from everyday. I want to make sure everything is alright at your house. If you wanted, I could even come and hang out for a day or something. If you ever need anything, just owl me. I hope to hear from you soon, Grace. Be safe._

_Your Friend,_

_Al_

I jumped up, startling Fawkes. I sat at my writing desk and started to reply. I discarded several pieces of paper not knowing what I wanted to say. I kept thinking of Al and my dream. I wrote for several minutes before I even thought about the package that the Potter family sent me. I raced back to my bed and grabbed it. I ripped the brown paper open to find a note, chocolate, a sweater, a hat, a scarf, gloves, _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ products, a set of wizard chess pieces, and a hand mirror. I picked up the note and read,

_Our Dear Grace Amy,_

_I hope you are doing well. I had wanted to send you a care package. I sent the chocolate because it always makes you feel better, the clothing because it's cold where you live, the products from my brothers' store so you can have fun, the wizard chess just in case Al visits you, and the mirror for your protection. After you've read this note please pick up the mirror and say my name. You'll be in for a surprise, just please don't scream. Be good, dear._

_Ginny Potter_

I picked up the mirror and turned it over several times. There seemed to be nothing magical about it. I turned it right side up and called, "Ginny Potter." Suddenly, Mrs. Potter's face appeared in the mirror. I dropped it and jumped up to catch it. When I looked back in it, Mrs. Potter smiled at me. Woah. It really was magical.

"Hi, Grace. I've given this to you in case of emergency. This is a Communication Mirror. If you need to get a hold of me or Harry-please do call him Harry, dear, he hates friends calling him anything other than Harry-and you can't send your owl this is the best way to get us. We always have it on us. If we need to get a hold of you then you'll feel it become very warm, okay, and it doesn't do anything else so you'll need to keep it on you at all times. James, Al, and Lily all have one, but they won't know that you have one. If you have to, only if you absolutely have to, you can use your mirror to call them. I have to go now, dear. Al hopes to hear from you soon. Well, so does Lily, but Al needs it more. Bye, Grace. See you on September first." Then the mirror was blank. I smiled to know that someone actually cared for me. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Fred and Angie Weasley, Al, Lily, even James, they all cared for me. I picked up the things sent to me and slid them under my bed. Not the mirror though. That I put in my pajamas pocket. I would do what Mrs. Potter- what Ginny had told me to do. I would keep it with me at all times. Then I sat down to write to everyone.

_-_

Two days had past by uneventfully and my knowledge of the Potter and Weasley families grew extensive. It amazed me that someone could have so much family. The only family I knew I had was Father, Mother, Scorpius, Grandmother Narcissa, and Grandfather Lucius. The letters Al had been sending me cheered me up tremendously. He explained what I'd be facing at Hogwarts and how, no matter what House I was in, he would be there to help me. My crush on him just kept growing and he did everything in his power to make it so.

Early one morning I was sitting in my warm bed reading my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, when I heard a tap on the window. I sighed and got up to let my owl in. Fawkes flew in and hooted. I left the window open and crawled back into bed. I heard another tap and I stared at my window. Sitting right outside was Al and Lily. I squealed and tried to jump out of bed to open my window enough so that they could come in. I landed on my face as my blankets tangled around my feet. As I pulled myself to my feet I felt my face turned a bright crimson. Lily giggled and Al smiled. I got the window open and they pulled themselves in. Lily jumped in my arms, rather happy to see me and that I was okay. Al smiled and quickly hugged me after Lily let go of me. I felt my face flush when he hugged me, but thankfully, I was facing towards the mirror so I morphed my skin tone to cover my blush. After our greetings were given we all sat on my bed. "What are you guys doing here? I mean, I'm glad you came but couldn't you of sent word that you were coming? I mean, what if my parents hear us, or my brother? I have no wards on the inside of my room, there's nothing I can do to protect you two!" I scolded them in a low voice. Lily looked guilty and Al had a slight smile playing across his lips. "Oh, you think it's fun that I can't protect you from my family? You don't know what they can do! I can't protect you and I care to much for you, both of you! Do you think that's funny?" Lily looked rather confused and Al's anger began to shine through. Lily shook her head, "Our Aunt Hermione was tortured by your great aunt Bellatrix. She would have died if it wasn't for my Uncle Ron's quick thinking. Our Grandmum tried to kill her at the Battle of Hogwarts because she tried to kill our mum, but she got away."

"What have they done to you?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice. No, I couldn't tell him what they did. He'd kill them!

"Nothing, they've never touched me, but I've seen what they can do, Al. And it's no-"

"Don't lie to me, Grace. I know they've done something and I want to know what they've done because..." The way he looked at me, I knew exactly why he wanted to know. The look in his eyes clearly said it, just as much as the silence did. He loved me. He wanted to know because he loved me. I could have jumped for joy, but then I remembered what he wanted to know. I couldn't! I just couldn't tell him.

"I can't tell you. I really want to but I can't. I want to tell you because..." I looked him dead in the eye. I could feel tears well and I knew that the reason I wanted to tell him was because, no matter how I tried to deny it, I loved Albus Severus Potter. I loved him with all my heart. I heard Lily quietly excuse herself to the loo and once we were alone my cold tears broke free and cascaded down my face. Al rushed to me and pulled me into his warm arms. I wept upon his shoulder and he stroked my hair gently. "Al," I whispered, once my fit of crying had ceased.

"Yes, Grace?"

"I think I love you." I said burying my face into his neck.

"Good," he said aloud, "Because, I think I love you, too." I looked up. His eyes shone with sincerity. It felt good to be in his strong arms. I lifted my face up and he lowered his full mouth to mine. The kiss was sweetly passionate and bloody wonderful! His mouth opened slightly and his sweet tongue slid out and teased my lower lip. The sensation caused a moan to escape my lips and I granted him entry. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth and enticed mine to dance with his. His strong hands held my waist and slid under my camisole. I climbed onto his lap and pushed him down on the bed. His hands roamed slightly and I moaned against him again. I felt him laugh slightly and pulled back for breath. His eyes held amusement and his hand brought forth a lock of my hair, now fairly long and bright, bubblegum pink. I blushed and his prefect lips reclaimed mine. I can't tell you how long we were in this embrace, but I can tell you that it was pure heaven. When we came up for air we heard the door start to open and jumped apart. Lily came in and shut the door quietly.

"You know, your brother's kinda cute. I wonder if he's looking for a girlfriend." Lily said in a low voice.

"No!" Al and I shouted in a whisper. We blushed when we meet each other's eyes and turned back to Lily. "My brother would, one, never go out with you, your too young and your a Potter. My family is very prejudiced against yours. Two, he would treat you like trash and make you ignore your friends and family. Three, he would make you do things you wouldn't want to do and four, your brothers would murder you! Are you insane?" I inquired softly. Lily burst out laughing. Al and I looked at each other and arched our eyebrows.

"You two are too funny! That would be idiotic, liking your brother, and you two so like each other. You blush when ever you look at each other. You both like each other, I can tell. Now, please just admit it already, we really don't need another Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione on our hands. Anyways, Al it's time to get going. I'm sorry, Grace. I know we barely spent any time here but we'll come back later. I'll be on the broom." She came over and hugged me goodbye before climbing out the window. Al had a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, please! We'll have plenty of time to be together at Hogwarts and if you can't wait five more days to be alone, well then, you can come back over every day. Alright, love?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded pulling me closer to him.

"Of course, dearest, that's perfect. I'll see you later, alright? I love you, Gracie!" he told me resting his forehead against mine. Suddenly, my door burst open and my grandmother could be seen in the door way.

"Go, love, I'll be alright, just go!" I shouted to Al. He ran to the window and jumped out on to the broom and preceded to fly away with Lily. My grandmother rushed across the room to my side and grasped my arm. She sounded like a screeching banshee and held my arm so forcefully that I could feel her nails digging into my skin. It was times like these that made me hate Grandmother.

"How dare you consort with a filthy blood traitor in my own house! You insolent little brat, what do you think is going to happen when they find out about this? Your father has no control over you. Unless you're doing what your brother does and teaching those blood traitors lessons, and I highly doubt that, you're going to be in wicked trouble. Draco! Draco!" Grandmother called. She threw me down the stairs and ran down them herself. To be frank, I've always been impressed that she had the strength and speed to do it. When she came to where I had landed she ripped me off the floor by my collar and threw me down the next flight. When we finally got to the bottom, I was black and blue all over. I could feel my eye swelling and blood trickling from my lip and could have sworn that my wrist was broken. Mother came rushing over and glared at Grandmother.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this? Why does my daughter look like she just fell fifteen feet off a broom in the middle of a forest when I know she was in her room just moments ago?" Father questioned her. She smirked.

"You shouldn't be calling this little brat your daughter, I just found two blood traitors in her room! The boy was fondling her, for the Dark Lord's sake! You should cast her out into the streets with nothing, not even her new wand! Let her live the life of the blood traitors! Let her become a blood traitor! You stupid bitch! Stop behaving like a damned twit and fretting over the little bitch that dared consort with those bloody blood traitors, would you!" Grandmother cursed at Mother. Mother was taken aback, looking rather like she had been slapped. She stared at Grandmother for a moment before staring at Father.

"Draco, are you going to let her get away with that remark?" she asked her voice raising an octave or more.

"Dearest, this is hardly the time or place to discuss that. Right now, the problem is Grace and those filthy blood traitors." he said in a deathly quiet voice, looking me straight in the eye. I dropped my eyes and stayed mute.

"Draco, this is a simple matter to solve, keep Grace from going the one place she truly wants to go." Grandfather said, walking out of the the darkness with a crystal goblet in one hand and his walking stick in the other.

"Do you know where that is, Father? I do not but to find out where it is, I do not protest on using any means necessary."

"No, no, please, no! I'll do what ever you want, just please don't keep me from Hogwarts!" I said, bitting my tongue when I realized that I had given them power over me.

"Of course we won't keep you from Hogwarts, will we, Draco?" Mother asked Father in a rather severe tone.

"No, of course we won't, darling," he said, causing a sigh to escape from my closed lips, "as long as Gracie consents to act like the proper pure blood witch she's been raised to be. That means, no letters to anyone but Emilio, while your at home, no changing your physical features, no fighting with your brother, no snide or rude comments, and no riding a broom. Do you understand what you must do in order for us to let you go to Hogwarts?" Father asked, trying to catch my eye to detect if I was going to lie.

"I understand, Father. I will be the girl you raised me to be. I am sorry to have ever caused you any grief." I said, keeping my eyes ducked so as to seem submissive.

"You understand, Grace, that if you get in trouble while you're at Hogwarts, you will be brought home immediately and a private tutor will be found for you?" Grandfather questioned me, also trying to catch my eye.

I nodded slightly. "Yes, Grandfather, I understand perfectly. Now, if I may be excused, I'd like to see if I could compose a letter to Emilio," I pleaded, hoping I sounded sincere and that I had managed not to show my disgust of Emilio.

"I guess that is a just enough punishment," Grandfather said, dismissing me with the wave of his hand. As I walked out of the room I heard Grandmother quietly say, "For now, at least." I rushed up the stairs, tripping twice, landing on my broken wrist both times, because of my swollen eye. I ran in to my room and locked the door. Pulling out the Communication Mirror, I hoarsely whispered, "Ginny Potter!" When Ginny's face appeared in the Mirror I gave her an edited version of what had taken place. I didn't tell her that Grandmother had thrown me down the stairs. I said that she had tried to grab me and I ran for it, but tripped on the stairs and fell down a couple of flights, breaking my wrist, cutting my lip, and giving myself a black eye.

"I'll be right there. Don't freak out when I come, that could get you in even more trouble. Stay where you are!" she said and then she was gone. I sat were I was and waited. After about three minutes, I got anise. Then, I heard a small crack. It wasn't like the sound that comes from apparition. It was more like the one that comes from Flooing. I got down under my bed and waited, not trusting anyone. Ginny stepped out of my fireplace and stopped. She walked to my bed and dropped down to her stomach. "You know, my niece, Grace Amy, used to do the same thing when she was threatened. You seem so much like her that I had to be sure to check. Come on out, dear, it's only me. Well, and Al, but you aren't afraid of him, are you?" when I blushed she laughed softly, "I didn't think so."

I climbed out and morphed to hid my flush. Al came running over to me and hugged me tightly. I fit perfectly inside his arms, which made relax, feeling safe. He helped me sit down on my bed and pulled out his wand. He began to heal my wounds and Ginny began to question me further. "I know that this is going to be hard on you, both of you, but I don't think you two can see or owl each other until you go to Hogwarts," she began as we started to protest vehemently, "Shush now, you two, or we'll be found out. I never said you to couldn't talk to one another via Communication Mirrors, now did I?"

"Mum, Grace doesn't have one, how can we talk if she-"

Ginny cut Al off, "Honestly, Albus, do you think your mother is stupid enough to suggest such a thing with out thinking it over first? Of course Grace has a Mirror! Do you think I would leave her to fend for herself in this house? How do you think I found out that she needed us? Now, I'll give you a minute and then, I'm sending you back to the house to retrieve the basket for Grace. I'll explain to her after you go, now hurry!" She walked off and Al gave me a quick kiss.

"Gracie, what really happened? I know that isn't the truth, please tell me. I can't belie-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss. Boy, did his lips taste sweet.

"I'll tell you later, on the Mirrors, okay? Now, I just want to be with you." I kissed him again and he kissed me back. Then we broke apart, a few seconds later not wanting to go too far with Ginny in the room. "I love you, I'll talk to you later, now, go!" I told him, pushing him off of the bed. He blew me a kiss and Flooed out. Ginny came over and sat down on my bed next to me. She gave me a quick hug which made me feel loved.

"You've got guts, Grace, I'll tell you that. I don't know how you live here. I would have run away by now." she told me, holding me protectively.

"Believe me, Ginny, I've tried. It's just no use, they always bring me back. The only way I'm getting out of here alive is by doing what they want. So what are you making Al bring to me?"

"Oh, the basket! It's things that will help you deal with living here. Muggle remedies and Wizard remedies and things like that. They'll make your life less hell then it is right now. Just remember, Grace, you are loved. You are loved by me, Al, Lily, and a great many people. Even your father loves you. There's just something keeping him from showing it." she told me, standing as the Floo sounded.

"Yeah, right, Ginny. Thank you for everything! Hope to see you soon!" I said, waving as they Flooed home. I picked up the basket, much smaller than I expected, and stuck it in my trunk, for a time that I would need it more. The little thing didn't even dare me to be curious. I'd learned my lesson and true to the words, curiosity kills the cat.

_-_

Father had a good grip on my hand to keep me from running away. We had Flooed to Platform 9¾ rather early that morning. Mother and Father didn't want to deal with the Potters. Little had they known that I told Lily and Al their plans, so the Potters and Weasleys showed up right around the same time as us, though they came through the barrier from Kings Crossing. I waved when I saw them and Father's grip tightened. I squeaked in surprise, drawing look from my friends family. Lily and Ginny waved back at me while Al and James smiled at me and then glared at my brother. Mother and Father whispered furiously next to me and Scorpius just ignored James and Al. I pulled my hand from Father's grip and ran over to see my friends. "Grace! You come back here this instant! Do you hear me? Grace Amy Malfoy!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "One minute, Father, I'm just trying to be the prefect pure-blood witch that you raised me to be and give the Potters my formalities. Isn't that the proper thing to do?"

Father sneered and glared at me. "Yes," he spat, "That is the proper thing to do, but do be quick about it, Gracie, the Zabinis will be here soon and it would be a shame to keep you and your l_ove_, Emilio, apart." He turned on his heel and I realized that Father understood perfectly that I hated Emilio. He just wanted to torment me. I walked at a stately pace with a smile on my face. Lily snickered and Al slapped her shoulder. James was talking to a cousin of his and their parents were talking to, who I assumed to be, one of their aunts. I hugged Lily, then she began mimicking me, and I smiled at Al. A slight blush stole across his face and I turned to James. I gave him a handshake and a greeting to the girl he was talking to. Ginny and Harry came over and gave me hugs. I smiled the whole time they moved me around to meet their family and every time Al came near I could feel my face flush. After a few moments, I heard Mother clear her throat and the Potter and Weasley adults laughed.

"Bloody hell, she sounds just like Umbridge, doesn't she? Merlin, is that Cho Chang? Harry, is that Cho?" a tall, fit, ginger haired man asked.

"Yes, she does and yes, Ron, that is Cho. She's Malfoy's wife, if you can believe that. This is their daughter. God, Ronald, do you ever pay attention any more?" a middle-height, curly-haired brunet woman with a slight bump on her stomach chided. The man flushed something awful and the woman kissed his cheek.

"Honestly, 'Mione, do you expect me to know everything? I'd have to compete with you, then, love, and I don't think you'd like that very much."

Then, Father tapped his walking stick and I knew I was beginning to press my luck. "Prediletto, Emilio, why don't you go collect your piccolo amica for Draco? Then, you two can _amuse_ your selves while the adults talk. Bein, amor?" I heard Mrs. Zabini drawl. I saw Ginny's jaw tighten and Al froze. I was afraid of what Al would do so I quickly said my goodbyes, giving Al's hand a squeeze before I walked back to my horrible family and the other awful people I was being forced to endure. Father had a sneer on his face that would freeze grown men's blood and Mother was looking rather like she ate something that didn't quite agree with her stomach. If I wasn't in such a horrible situation, I would have laughed out loud.

Emilio kept trying to sneak up on me and drag me away from the adults. I would have slapped him if our parents hadn't been there. As it was, I was rather close to tears from making Al suffer, not being able to do anything about Emilio while my parents were around. Every time I looked for him, his face was full of rage but when his eyes met mine, they softened into a look of love and hopelessness. I felt horrible so I tried to pass the time until the train arrived, but Emilio was always there, looking down my shirt or trying to grab my arse and always playing innocent when I told him to stop. I think all of the males in Al's family were ready to hex him if he tried anything more and what made it worse, even if they wanted to I couldn't let them. I had to protect them and I would take the Killing Curse if it meant that they would be protected. In order to keep the peace between the families, I opened my trunk and removed my Transfiguration textbook, _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. Taking it over to the bench by the Flooplaces, I sat sideways, with my knees to my chest. Al seemed to approve of this approach because he noticeably relaxed.

I sat this way until other families started arriving to wish their children farewell, then my parents beckoned me to their sides. I put my book back into my trunk and then went to stand with my parents. I stood in front of Father while Scorpius stood in front of Mother. I smiled and stood, just like Scorpius, and played the role of a perfect pure-blood child. I saw other children, old playmates of mine and Scorpius', doing the same with their parents. I noticed that only those whom associated themselves with Father and _Malfoy Enterprises_ were playing the same role as us. The were playing the role of good when, truly, they were Death Eaters at heart.

I sat there and gave the formalities when required, noticing everything. My trunk was taken on to the train while my lighter bag and my owl were left for me to take when I got on. The Weasley and Potter children and many others were already boarding the train. It was finally ten 'till eleven.

Al kept smiling at me while Lily and her mum kept winking. Father tightened his grip on my shoulder when someone he really didn't like walked by. Scorpius kept eyeing one of Lily's relatives, Rose, I think. James glared at my brother every once in a while and joked with family and friends. It was finally five 'till eleven.

Mother whispered in Scorpius' ear and he smiled. Grandmother looked ready to kill her and Grandfather tightened his grip on her waist. The pregnant brunette relative of Lily's, 'Mione, I think, kept glaring at Father and every time she did, Ginny would freeze. It was finally two 'till eleven.

"Father, it's time to board the train." I said, once the people he had been talking to moved away. Father looked down and grinned at me as if he actually loved me.

"Yes, you're right, Gracie. My little girl is always right. Come. let's get you on the train. Come on, sweetheart, aren't you excited to go to Hogwarts?" he asked me, sounding sincerely interested. I smiled at him. It was times like these that made me feel loved. I looked at Grandfather and Grandmother, even they were smiling at me in a loving fashion.

"Yes, Father, I can't wait to get there! I hope it will be as fun as you make it sound." I told him, truthfully, for his stories of Hogwarts had made it sound fantastic. He kissed my forehead and took my hand.

"Come, then, Gracie, let's get you on that train." he told me, guiding me towards the magnificent contraption. I smiled happily, truly having fun. Father grabbed my bags and Fawkes, and walked me straight to the train. Setting my things down, Father lifted me up and on to the train. Then, he handed me my things and kissed my cheek. "You have fun at Hogwarts, you hear me, Gracie? You have fun, baby!" he said as the clock struck eleven.

"Of course I will, Daddy! Just for you! I can't wait to come home for Christmas! Bye, Daddy!" I almost called out 'I love you!' but I just couldn't. I heard him say, "She called me 'Daddy', she really called me 'Daddy'. Wow!" to Grandmother and knew I couldn't leave him with just that. "I love you, Daddy!" I called as the train started to pull out of the station. The way his face lit up made it true. In that one second, I loved my father.

-

Turning around the corner I saw James, Al, and Lily heading down the corridor towards me. I started to wave to them but someone wrapped their hands around my waist. Turned and looked for the culprit and saw Emilio. He looked at me with a smirk. Lily came running over to us when Emilio pulled me towards the closest compartment, saying, "Come on, baby. Let's go find a empty compartment."

I looked at Lily and she hugged me tightly.

She moved her lips close to my ear and whispered, "Follow Al's lead." She pulled back and smiled at my confused look.

Al and James had made their ways over by the time that Emilio started to pull me again. Al wrapped his arm around my waist possessively and asked, "Is this guy bothering you, sweetie?" I looked at him strangely for a moment. Why would Al do this in front of James and Lily, let alone the entire population of Hogwarts? Then, I realized what he was doing.

"A little bit, love." I stated simply, leaning into his arm. Emilio snatched his hands away from me when Al led me off. It was rather funny, watching Emilio's expression.

As we headed down the hall way Al removed his hand from my waist and took my hand. When James gave him a look he said, "We don't know if that kid might be following us or still watching and if I suddenly took my hand off my 'girlfriend's waist and walked away that would seem kinda suspicious, wouldn't it?" Lily and I nodded but James bended over with silent laughter making Al shake his head.

We walked down several corridors before we found the last one. "Rose and Hugo should be down this one." Al told his siblings. I furrowed my brow and Lilly mouthed, 'Cousins,' to me. Finally, I understood how large their family was. With all of their aunts and uncles I was surprised it wasn't larger.

We started to make our way down the hall when James pointed out that Al still hadn't let go of my hand. In fact, I thought it felt...natural, you could say. I blushed crimson again because I hadn't minded that Al still held my hand. Al looked at his brother like he was mental and dropped my hand. The boys moved farther ahead of us and Lily stopped my with a hand. I looked at her inquiringly. "If you've got the hots for my brother, please, tell me now. I'm very good at matchmaking and I could set you up. I think you guys would make the perfect couple. Ha. And I thought Al would never get a lead. And they call _me_ the Squib. Do you believe that? Grace and Al. I like it. I mean your just about a year younger than him, that's not a big difference." I smiled at her. She had told me in a letter that most girls thought that James was hot and that they thought Al was just James' sweet little brother. I definitely wasn't one of those girls. I mean, yeah, I thought James was kinda cute, but I thought Al was hot and mine. Of course I liked Albus. I had shown him that when he visited. Wasn't that obvious to Lily? Well, maybe not. She took her time to notice things

"That would be nice, Lil, now come on let's catch up to your brothers." We hurried down the corridor to the last compartment. As we entered a compartment a curly-haired brunet girl, just a few years older than me, jumped out of her seat and hugged Lily. Lily giggled and pushed the the girl off of her. James took her luggage and Al took mine and put them on the racks above the seats. The girl who hugged Lil was hanging on to her and kept hugging her. Lily giggled and finally, pushing the elder girl off, sat down on the right side of the compartment. The girl just wouldn't give up though and sat down on Lily's lap. Al pulled me on to a seat on the right side of the compartment and I just stared in surprise at this girl's brazen.

"She's in Gryffindor." Al whispered, his breath tickling my ear. I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks and I looked at him questioningly. "That's why she's acting like this. She's our cousin, Nellie. She's Rose and Hugo's elder sister. She absolutely adores Lils. That's why she does this and she's only brave enough to do this in public because she's a Gryffindor."

"Nellie, stop it! Your really heavy! Get off me, come on! Nellie don't make me go find Matt!" Lily told her captor. Immediately, Nellie got up and sat down on an empty seat.

"You had to bring him into this didn't you? Mathew Brian Weasley has nothing that will make me act accordingly, so don't even go there Lil-flower." Nellie pouted and crossed her arms. The compartment door slid open and she gasped. Standing in the door way was a tall, ginger-brown haired boy that rather resembled Nellie.

"Oh really, Miss Weasley? And you think that why? Don't you remember the little Rosier incident that I cleaned up for you? The one I'm keeping secret from Mum and Da for you? Hello, you must be Grace. I'm Brains, I'm cousin to Prongs, Fawkes, Lil-flower."

"Damn it, Matt, she doesn't know yet, so will you shut your trap before you blab anyone else's name. God, and to think we call you Brains!" Lily hissed softly.

"My dear Lil-flower, most of the school already knows and just think that it's little nicknames that our family made up that have no special meaning what so ever. Why should she?" Matt asked pointedly.

"Because you just peaked my interest." I said in a soft whisper. Lily smacked Matt and told him to shut up and James came over to me.

"Don't worry, Grace, we'll tell you everything once you get sorted into a house. You'll know everything. Lily didn't tell you because she didn't have permission, but now, everything will be clear to you, I hope. Now, why don't we all get changed into our robes. Then we'll have more time to the things we want to." He helped all of the boys get their robes down and the left to change in the bathrooms while Nellie got down our trunks and we changed in the compartment. As I changed I thought about the strange conversation that just took place. Now I'd finally what was up with the whole Mini-Marauders that Lily had talked about in the alley. Finally, some real answers.

-

I watched as all the amazing sites passed us by. If things were already this good, I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. Lily was unusually quiet though and sat the whole time, reading. I was by then continually wondering if everyone in their family was as nice as those that I'd already met. If so, I wanted to meet them all. James had walked out with Nellie a while ago, to see if the could find their other cousins. Matt had left to fulfill his prefect duties. Rose and Hugo went to find the trolley witch and after a while, I noticed that Lily had fallen asleep, book in her hands. I looked at Al, who seemed focused on our hands, recently rejoined. "Al," I finally mustered up the courage to speak. "What are James and Lily like?"   
Al jumped in surprise, but smiled. "Alright. Well, let's see. James is pretty nice, but he takes charge a lot. Which is really good, sometimes. He really sticks up for me and Lil. Especially Lily. They didn't know when she was little if she was going to make it. She stayed in the hospital for about two and a half months. And even after that, she still wasn't right. In fact, she still feels unwell at certain points. Doctors could never tell what was wrong with her." he started. "But, Lily's really nice. She loves to read and work. That's just her. Uh, she loves to play Quidditch with us. But we do try to take it easy on her. Not a lot, but we do. It's our job to protect her. Just like it's mine to protect you. I love you, you know, I truly do." he said with such sincerity that made me want to kiss him forever and always  
I smiled. "Thank you, love. I love you, too, so much. You're my everything." Sadly, it was at that time Emilio decided to come in.

"Well, well, well." he started, and I glared. How dare he come in to the compartment my friends and I were sharing.  
I watched Lily shoot straight up, glaring at Emilio as well. He turned around and locked the door from both sides. At that point I was madder than hell. "What do you want?" I asked icily. Hopefully, he would leave. Lily pulled her wand out, but he quickly disarmed her and shot a spell at her. She fell against the wall and I could tell it was his favorite, the chocking spell that Father taught him. Al yelled something at me, but before I knew it, I was pinned against the wall, in the same spell. I couldn't breathe, and I was gasping for air. Al and Emilio began dueling, and soon James found his way in, stunning Emilio and calling for help. Then, he stood up and ran to Lily. I saw him mumble something and she was free, hanging limply in his arms.  
My sight slowly started to fade, as I saw Al running to me, doing the same thing. Before I knew it, I was out of the spell and being held in his arms. I watched Professors and prefects run around to make sure everything was safe and a healer came to Lily and me. Headmistress McGonagall levitated Emilio away. I heard Al call for me, and I heard James calling for Lily, begging for her to be alright. Before I knew it, my sight was gone.  
-  
I came around a while later. Al was so relieved, he jumped up and hugged me tightly. I blushed madly, but I knew his reason for it. I hugged him back, but lent back after a second. I observed him more closely. He looked pale, and worried. There were some tear stains on his cheeks, and his hair was a mess, more than usual. The train had stopped, and obviously, Lily still had not awaken. I saw James holding her tightly, tears still flowing down his cheeks.  
"How are you feeling?" Al questioned me, and I just nodded. I really didn't know how I felt. I was breathing though, I guess. Lily's breath was labored and short. I wondered what was wrong. Al and James jumped up, both going through her belongings and bags. I heard Al shout "I got it!" and rushed a small thing over to her, sitting her up.  
"Here Lil." James told her, pressing the button. Finally, she calmed down. She began opening and closing her eyes in, from what I could tell, exhaustion.   
"Why did she do that?" I asked both boys. James looked at me this time and replied. "She has asthma. She can't breathe very well sometimes. Actually Al, I'm surprised she didn't have it in her purse. She normally has it right on hand. I had to search her bag. That's odd. How are you feeling Grace?" I shrugged. I still couldn't be sure.

-  
We had to leave the train there. The healers carried Lily and I around. It felt weird really. I mean, I felt okay… but I just didn't like being stared at. I don't know why but the students that were staring at me made me feel like the main attraction at a fair. I had heard, though, that there was going to be a welcome feast that night. The teachers in the Hospital wing told me. I couldn't wait.

Lily woke up some time later, and she started to have an attack again. Her purse was sitting there and I grabbed it, with out thinking. I threw her the thing that James had given her, and she used it. My parents would be surprised at how much Muggles can actually do with out magic. She calmed down almost immediately.

After Madame Pomfrey had decided that Lily and I were feeling better she let us take our leave and with time to kill we walked around, exploring the common rooms and all. We got lost once, but.. it was fun. I really liked Lily.

We walked down to the Great Hall. We learned that most first year students don't arrive for a while more and were one of the few that go to see the Great Hall before the sorting took place. We sat beside Al, James, Rose and Hugo. Nellie and Matt sat farther up the table with people that looked familiar but I couldn't place them. Al kept smiling at me, making me blush rather crimson. Though all in all, even with the entertainment that my friends provided, I just couldn't wait. Finally, it was time for the sorting. Time flew as ten people were called. I even remember what the order of houses they were placed in were. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff. And finally, they got to my name.

"Malfoy, Grace Amy!" the Headmistress called.

This was it…. I was finally going to defy my family. I was going to be in Gryffindor! I knew it. I just knew it. I sat on the stool and felt the hat being put on. "Not Slytherin." I begged silently. "Please not. I'm not going to do what Father wants. Not Slytherin."

"Hmm. Not Slytherin? You'd be great. Very bright. But very lonely. Hmm. Very loyal. Just like your father." I paused. Did he truly know my father? Who was he talking about? This was Draco Malfoy we're talking about, I wanted to say. "Very well, very well. GRYFFINDOR!" I could have nearly had a heart attack. Gryffindor? I was so happy. Oh, but Father would be mad. I just knew it. I looked over to see Scorpius and he didn't look pleased either. I ran to sit with James and Al. I kept thinking. I was in Gryffindor. And now, I was finally away from Mother and Father.  
"Potter, Lily!" I heard Professor McGonagall call. I looked up, smiling at the girl.   
After a few seconds, the old hat shouted…  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

Al and James both stood up, clapping happily. Al hugged his sister as she sat down. "Congrats Grace." She smiled up at me. Lily and I sat in stupor while the rest of the students we called, but greeted her cousin Hugo when he entered Gryffindor, though I snapped out of it when I heard the last person they called.

"Zabini, Emilio!" the headmistress called. He walked to the front of the room, looking rather smug until he met my eyes. Then his look promised pain and I saw that Al had noticed what it meant too. He sat on the bench and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. When it barely touched his head it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!" The other table went wild, most likely at the fact that they just gained the second most powerful Death Eater's son anyone could hope to have had. I could almost be that the same thing happened two years ago when my brother was sorted.

Professor McGonagall stood up, and called over the noise, "STUDENTS! We are having a different tradition this year at Hogwarts! We are going to have a dance tonight. We'll see you in a few hours!" And with that, she was gone.  
-  
Al, James, Lily and I, headed up to the Common room, talking about everything we could think of. Honestly, I don't ever remember ever having this much fun. If I was having this great of a time. I couldn't wait for the dance, or even the year!

I remember going up to our beds and looking over mine. Lily had picked it out for me and it was right next to hers and the book case.

Lily was getting ready and trying to impress another Gryffindor, I heard her say his name was Nathan Cicio. I wondered how Al and James would take it.

I changed into a dark blue dress, that came to my knees and had thick straps. My hair was down and standing in front of the mirror I morphed it to a rich, dark, chocolate brown color and my eyes to a emerald green that was flecked with gold. Lucky as I was to have my power, I morphed color to my cheeks and my eyelids became smoky, then I added a light touch of a cherry lipstick, the true stuff. I thought I looked… alright.  
Lily came out of the bathroom a half hour later. Her hair was down and curly, and she had a brown silk dress on. It was strapless and floor length. The brown matched her hair nicely. We walked to the common room, and saw the boys waiting for us. Al's mouth gaped open and James whacked him. "Stop staring." I heard James whisper.  
I was very surprised when Al came over and offered me his arm. "You look amazing." He told me.  
"T-thank you" I responded.  
Al turned around and waited for Lily to come down. She came stepped down and smiled at all of us. Well, at least I thought it was. I followed her gaze, and found her smiling at another boy, dressed in a suit. James saw this too, and lunged for the boy. Al quickly let go of me and grabbed his brother.  
"Al! Let go! She can't go with him!! Just look at him! He's… She just can't go!" James protested against his brother.  
She walked over to him, and the boy hugged her. I laughed. So this was Nathan Cicio. I walked to James. "Relax, James. That's Nathan Cicio. I hear he's really nice."  
James seemed to cool down as we walked down stairs. Al still held my arm. He could be really funny.  
The dance was already starting, and Al pulled me into the crowd. We laughed, we danced, and I had fun. It was the last slow dance when Al approached me, and offered me his hand. "Could I have this dance, love?" he asked, a blush creeping up his face. I nodded, a blush creeping up my neck as well, and followed him out to the dance floor. I saw James dancing with a girl, and Lily dancing happily with Nathan. I rested my head on Al's shoulder, enjoying this. This time here at Hogwarts was amazing. I loved it.  
It ended and we backed away from each other. "Thanks for a wonderful night." I told Al. We walked back to the common room, but before we entered, Al touched my arm and I stopped.

"Thanks for being my everything, Grace. I love you!" he whispered in my ear and leaned down to kiss me. The sensation was so... sensational. He opened his mouth slightly and I darted my tongue into his mouth. He moaned slightly and walked me back against the wall. His hands on my waist were lightly rubbing my sides and my hands were running through his hair. When his hands started to move higher I moaned and put all of my passion into the kiss.

-

We walked in, slightly messed, to find Lily sitting on the couch with Nathan and James lecturing her about not going near the boy.

"Alright, Da, you can stop. I'm with him now, that's final." Lily said growling at her brother.

Al laughed. "James…"

James huffed and headed up stairs. I saw Lily and Nathan laugh, and I had to laugh along too. And soon, Al joined in. Nathan bade the three of us goodnight and kissed Lily's hand before bowing to us. Then he bound up the stairs, winking at Lily. Lily, herself, floated up the stairs to our rooms. I started to head up, but Al placed a hand on my waist. When I looked back, he quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, my stars, my moon, my everything. My love." Then he pushed me up the stairs and walked in to his own room.  
I walked into the room, grinning like an idiot. I quickly undressed and changed into my pajamas, then, I crawled into my bed, reflecting on the dance. It was amazing. Lily came up some time later, a huge smile on her face. "I thought you were up here already. Why are you so late? Why are you so messed?" I questioned the girl.   
"Nathan asked me out and he kissed me on the lips. Grace, he's amazing." Lily smiled. And soon after, she crawled into bed. "Goodnight Grace." She smiled, rolling over.  
"Goodnight." I said back. And after I thought about it a while. I realized. "This really is my true home." I whispered. And just like that, I was out like a light. But, then the dreams started.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Hello my lovely readers. I am so sorry it took so long. My teachers gave me so much to do and I joined so many clubs and then my sister's birthday snuck up on us and then Homecoming came and it was just all hectic. This chapter wasn't suppose to be this long but I just couldn't stop writing and I promise the next one won't be as long either. Just to fill in those of you who don't speak Italian **_**prediletto **_**means darling, **_**piccolo **_**means small, **_**amica**_** means girlfriend, and **_**madre **_**means mother. Please, give a round of applause to my lovely beta, MissGinveraPotter, and to my wonderful, fantastic beta/co-author, Ashsmee. They helped make this hopeless story bloody brilliant.**** Hope you all liked this chapter and you know what I'd like? Reviews! Please, I'll give you an imaginary cookie if you review.**


End file.
